ET après
by wonderbabe
Summary: 15 jours après la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Harry se sent déprimé. Il va tenter de reprendre sa vie en main. One Shot introspectif


**Et Après…**

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling Possède les droits de ce très cher Harry Potter bien sûr

**Blaba de l'Auteur** : Je n'ai plus écrit/lu de fanfics pendant des années et puis pouf pouf l'envie de lire puis d'écrire est revenue. S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents , ça fait longtemps. Potterhead un jour Potterhead toujours.

**Timeline **: 15 jours après la mort de Voldemort, mon récit étant très canon (pour une fois)

**A propos de l'histoire : **Après HP7 je me suis toujours demandé si toute la colère de Angst-Harry avait fini par partir. Cette fic c'est un peu ce que je lui ai souhaité.

Harry se sentait vide, allongé sur le dos il regardait passer les nuages sans les voir. Le soleil brûlait agréablement sa peau et l'herbe chatouillait son cou. Un peu plus loin il percevait des éclats de voix, Ron se disputait avec Ginny. Tout lui paraissait bizarrement distant et irréel. Voldemort avait disparu depuis quinze jours à présent et il avait enchaîné les dépositions au ministère, les fêtes en son honneur, les accolades par des inconnus mais aussi les enterrements...  
Pendant des années il avait vécu avec une menace au dessus de la tête et s'était finalement fait à l'idée que son avenir commençait et finissait avec le Lord Noir. Il ne réalisait pas que sa vie lui appartenait enfin et qu'il était libre. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se fondre dans le sol. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu le morceau d'âme de Voldemort caché au fond de lui mais aussi une partie de son identité, de son âme. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler Fourchelang. Il repensa qu'un an auparavant il était heureux avec Ginny et trouvait surhumain de s'éloigner d'elle pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Aujourd'hui elle était à portée de main et visiblement plus désireuse que jamais d'être avec lui mais par respect sûrement elle attendait qu'il soit prêt. Et effectivement il ne l'était pas. Une année seulement, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Il pensa aux Dursley, Kingsley lui avait dit qu'ils avaient enfin pu rentrer chez eux. Comment s'était passé cette année pour eux ? Ses pensées glissèrent aussi vite qu'il les avait eues, son esprit ne pouvait s'accrocher à rien.

Ron s'assied brusquement à côté de lui.

-Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour 'Mione ?

Hermione avait attendu quelques jours que les choses se tassent et était partie à la recherche de ses parents. Ron ne tenait pas en place depuis. Il avait dû se disputer avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé ses derniers jours sauf Harry. Harry était trop distant pour prendre vraiment à cœur les mots de son ami.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je ne m'inquiète pas c'est elle, puis ça ne fait que 4 jours. Elle a dit qu'elle enverrait un Hibou dès qu'elle les aurait retrouvé.

-C'est juste que c'est bizarre sans elle…

Harry comprenait sans vraiment le ressentir. Il se contenta de hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Ron reprit

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à la rentrée ?

Harry n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en réalité. Il avait pensé qu'après sa dernière année d'école il irait à l'académie des aurors décrocherait son diplôme et chasserait du Mangemort. Mais Il avait pris un peu d'avance sur son planning en tuant leur chef et n'avait pas fini Poudlard, ça l'aurait étonné qu'il puisse continuer son cursus. Puis de toute façon les inscriptions devaient êtres finies depuis longtemps. Des inscriptions… ça lui paraissait si bassement matériel. Il s'imaginait au bureau des admissions « excusez moi je n'ai pas pu déposer mon dossier j'étais occupé à sauver les fesses du monde magique » Au moins il avait une bonne excuse…

-On verra bien, répondit finalement Harry

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'inscrire à l'académie ? l'académie des aurors ?

-Peut être, j'y avais pas réfléchi

Ron marqua une pause et repris

-Dis moi si je me trompe mais tu réfléchis pas à grand chose en ce moment non ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ron ramena ses genoux contre lui et tourna le visage puis après un long silence murmura

-J'espère juste qu'elle va bien…

Le brun ne répondit pas mais il espérait aussi.

Le soir George passa au terrier manger avec tout le monde, Il n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Ses sourires sonnaient faux et il arborait souvent un air taciturne qui lui allait mal. Plus tard quand presque tout le monde était couché au terrier lui et Harry restèrent assis un moment en silence autour de la table de la cuisine. Harry leva finalement les yeux vers lui et demanda

-Comment tu fais ?

Les yeux de George s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis il se ressaisit.

-Je vis pour deux maintenant, il faut bien que je tienne. Puis quelqu'un doit faire tourner la boutique non ?

Encore un sourire faux. Devant l'air peu convaincu le roux reprit.

-Ecoute Harry je ne dis pas que c'est simple mais si je m'écroule maintenant je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever. Je me noie dans le travail parce que c'est plus facile que de penser à tout le reste. Je pense aux buts que nous avions, et je garde le cap.

Harry acquiesça, se concentrer sur son but avant tout ça. On en revenait à cette idée d'académie. Ça semblait le plus raisonnable, après tout il n'allait pas passer sa vie à flâner au terrier.

Cette nuit là, il tourna en rond plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil essayant de se concentrer sur la manière d'atteindre son objectif. Les rouages de son esprit semblaient rouillés mais il finit par fixer son programme pour les jours à venir.

Le lendemain un hibou long courrier arriva. Une missive courte d'Hermione était attachée à sa patte.

« Bonjour Ron et Harry

Je suis à Brisbane en Australie et j'ai de bonnes pistes. J'ai trouvé plusieurs personnes qui ont vu mes parents. J'espère pouvoir être avec vous bientôt. Vous me manquez terriblement. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous écrire plus longtemps mais je dois prendre un train pour Sydney. Je vous embrasse.

Hermione. »

Ron retourna le mot espérant y découvrir un post scriptum avec un mot d'amour juste pour lui. Il fit la moue.

-C'est court, mais au moins elle va bien.

Harry à présent rassuré se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de sa torpeur. Après avoir avalé un solide petit déjeuné il se décida à avoir une conversation avec Mme Weasley.

-Molly, excusez moi…

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Harry ?

-J'aurais voulu savoir si vous saviez où trouver le professeur Mc Gonagall ?

-Elle est à Poudlard bien sûr. Elle a été nommée directrice, place qu'elle aurait déjà dû occuper l'année dernière si…. Enfin elle est là bas et comme tu peux t'en douter avec les événements du mois dernier elle a beaucoup de travail.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais aller la voir ?

-Tout seul ? Harry mon chéri tu ne préférerais pas attendre qu'Arthur ait un jour de congé pour faire l'aller-retour avec toi ?

-Heu… Je ne pense pas rentrer ici après..

Molly entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise.

-Mais où vas tu aller ? Pas dans cet horrible endroit à Grimault place j'espère. Tu n'as pas à te gêner , tu sais que tu es ici chez toi tu peux rester autant que tu le veux.

-Je sais bien. Mais je crois aussi qu'aller à Londres quelques temps me fera du bien. Puis Kreattur s'est beaucoup arrangé depuis que vous l'avez connu.

Harry tenta un sourire timide et Molly se radoucît.

\- Harry, nous avons tous passé tellement de temps à te protéger ses dernières années que j'ai parfois du mal à admettre que tu n'en as plus besoin.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Promet moi juste de nous donner des nouvelles régulièrement d'accord. Quand est ce que tu comptes partir ?

-En fait je comptais aller préparer mon sac tout de suite.

-Si vite ? s'exclama t-elle. Descend moi au moins tes vêtements que je les lave, hors de question que tu arrives froissé à Londres. Et tu restes manger avec nous ce midi. Pas de discussion !

Harry avait laissé le terrier derrière lui, l'annonce de son départ avait eu l'effet d'une petite bombe. Ron s'était insurgé et Ginny bien que silencieuse eut un air mélancolique tout le reste du repas. Quand il était monté chercher son sac elle s'était glissé dans la chambre et lui avait seulement demandé si il partait à cause d'elle. Il avait fait signe que non, elle l'avait embrassé pudiquement sur la joue et était repartie aussi doucement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'était pas venue lui dire au revoir mais il l'aperçut à une des fenêtres du terrier le fixer tout le long du chemin. Une fois loin il transplana à près au lard.

Il était arrivé dans la petit ruelle derrière les trois balais, la même qu'il y a deux ans avec Dumbledore. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de refouler tous les souvenirs qui montaient en lui. Après avoir retrouvé son calme il marcha droit vers Poudlard, sans regarder derrière lui.  
Le château bien qu'en partie détruit n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe. Harry se rendit compte qu'être ici lui faisait du bien, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après une longue absence. Personne ne gardait le portail d'entrée mais tout autour des murailles on pouvait voir des sorciers affairés à réparer ses murs. Il entra discrètement et ses pas le menèrent au bureau de Mc Gonagall. Bien sûr elle n'était pas là, ce n'était plus son bureau à présent… Il rebroussa chemin vers le bureau du directeur, l'ombre de Dumbledore flottait auprès de lui quand il arriva devant la gargouille. Mais là il était coincé, il lança quelque noms de sucreries au hasard sans résultat quand un fantôme traversa le mur derrière lui. C'était Nick.

-Mon cher Harry, notre héros. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-J'aurais voulu parler au professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Ho ! Et bien je vais aller la prévenir de votre arrivée. Un petit avantage de l'après-vie, les murs ne nous retiennent plus.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et traversa la gargouille comme si de rien n'était. Une minute plus tard le passage s'ouvrait sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry tapa prudemment à la lourde porte du bureau directorial.

-Entrez !

Le bureau était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, les petits instruments fragiles continuaient leur ronronnements sur les tables aux pieds effilés. Seule l'absence de Fumsec rappelait à Harry que tout avait changé depuis.

-Bonjour Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

-Heu.. je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je peux repasser.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule enfin. Asseyez vous.

Harry prit place docilement sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.

-Du thé ?

-Oui s'il vous plait.

Minerva fit apparaître une théière fumante sur un plateau avec deux tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits. Puis les servit. Elle s'assied sur le fauteuil en face du survivant.

-Je suppose que vous suivez l'exemple de Miss Granger.

-Pardon ?! Vous avez vu Hermione ? Quand ?

La directrice afficha un air de franche surprise avant de paraître amusée.

-On dirait que je me suis trompée. Miss Granger est venue me voir avant son départ pour l'étranger. Elle désirait me transmettre son désir de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer sa scolarité.

Ainsi Hermione avait déjà pensé à son avenir et avait déjà tout planifié, comme d'habitude elle était plus organisée et mature que Ron et lui même pensa Harry.

-Et bien…. ça concerne aussi l'année prochaine mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir retourner à Poudlard. J'aurais voulu entrer à l'académie des Aurors mais comme justement je n'ai pas fini ma scolarité… Enfin… je me demandais si c'était possible…

-Ne soyez pas idiot Potter, l'académie tuerait pour vous avoir. Aucune recrue, même avec tous les ASPICS du monde ne pourrait se vanter d'avoir un Mage Noir sur son CV. Vous êtes un héros de guerre bon sang. La plupart des sorciers de Grande Bretagne s'insurgent que vous n'ayez pas déjà reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe !

-Vous croyez ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Harry n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, pour une fois que sa célébrité pouvait être utile…

-Et vous pensez que Ron pourrait venir aussi ?

-Quand Voldemort a pris possession du ministère il a pensé que l'académie ferait un très bon vivier de futurs fidèles. Je pense qu'à terme, il en aurait fait une école pour mangemorts… Il a réussi à débaucher une partie des élèves, a soumis une autre à.l'impérium et la dernière s'est cachée tant bien que mal pour ne pas se faire tuer. Le directeur de l'académie sera ravi de chaque candidature, je vous l'assure. Au pire vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous ne viendrez pas s'ils ne veulent pas également de Mr Weasley.

-Vous croyez que je peux faire ça ?

-Prenez le droit de le faire, j'estime que le monde vous doit quelques compensations.  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. Harry sembla réfléchir, il regarda ses pieds un moment pour éviter de laisser ses yeux vagabonder autour de lui.

-Plus concrètement je ne sais pas où et à qui je dois écrire. Je ne sais même pas où est l'académie.  
Harry se sentait un peu stupide en posant cette question, malgré 10 ans dans le monde magique certaines choses lui étaient encore inconnues.

-Elle est à Londres, ce qui tombe bien puisque vous disposez d'un logement sur place. Vous pourrez même entamer une colocation avec Mr Weasley puisque vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Harry sourit, le sens de l'humour incisif de Mc Gonagall lui avait un peu manqué. Elle saisi un morceau de parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau et écrivit un mot dessus.

-Tenez, voilà l'adresse. Mais je ne sais pas si le nouveau directeur a été nommé, l'ancien est décédé l'année passée. Kingsley a énormément de travail et je ne pense pas que nommer quelqu'un fasse partie de ses priorités. Vous pourrez cependant laisser votre candidature.

Harry saisit le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Soudain on tapa à la porte et après que la directrice ait répondu un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas apparut.

-Ho j'arrive tout de suite Monsieur Fourvier. Lança t'elle à l'homme puis se tournant vers Harry elle demanda. Vous aviez besoin d'autre chose Monsieur Potter ?

-Heu non.

-Je suis désolée mais du travail m'attend, si vous avez le moindre problème envoyez moi un hiboux à Poudlard je vous répondrez au plus vite.

Harry allait se lever quand elle ajouta

-Vous pouvez finir tranquillement votre thé, ne vous pressez surtout pas. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et merci pour tout professeur.

Elle balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de la main.

-Ce n'est rien voyons.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre le sorcier toujours à l'entrée. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas on devinait à la façon dont l'inconnu le dévisageait que la réciproque ne se vérifiait pas. Mc Gonagal l'entraîna un peu brusquement hors du bureau.

-Ne restez pas planté là Fourvier, nous avons du travail !

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et Harry jura que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fixait mais le mur … Lorsque les bruits de pas se turent Harry leva les yeux sur le portrait au dessus du bureau et sût immédiatement pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté d'écrire à son ancienne directrice de maison, pourquoi il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Et bien Potter, j'ai cru que vous n'oseriez jamais me regarder.

Severus Snape était là devant lui et l'observait intensément.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Je vois que vous avez appris la politesse.

Snape sourit légèrement et Harry se sentit tout de suite apaisé.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait… même quand je ne le méritais pas.

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Harry minauda.

-Vous n'êtes plus crédible dans le rôle du méchant Monsieur, nous avons dépassé ce stade.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis se sourirent franchement.

Dans un autre tableau à gauche Albus Dumbledore essuya une larme.

Harry quitta Poudlard le cœur plus léger et convint qu'il y avait un autre endroit où il se devait d'aller. Il disparut pour réapparaître derrière un important massifs d'Hortensia puis contourna la maison pour se placer devant l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Il était encore tôt, avec un peu de chance Vernon serait absent. Harry respira profondément et pressa la sonnette. La tante Pétunia surgit soudain, son long visage chevalin marqué par la surprise.

-Harry ? Mais tu ne devais pas revenir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir puis se ressaisit et entra.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en appuyant bien dessus. Il n'était plus question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Je venais simplement vous débarrasser de la malle que j'avais laissé chez vous.

Pétunia fut un peu piqué au vif, comme prise en défaut.

-Bonjour… Bien…c'est une bonne chose. Vernon voulait casser le mur pour agrandir la chambre de Duddley.

Harry se fit la réflexion que vu la stature actuelle de son cousin, 2 chambres ne seraient pas de trop. Il monta les escaliers se souvenant douloureusement de la dernière fois où il s'était trouvé ici. La dernière visite avec Hedwige, les derniers conseils de Maugrey, Georges avec sa deuxième oreille et son frère, Tonks, Lupin… Il poussa la porte de son ancienne chambre, tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Après tout, les Dursley n'avaient dû revenir chez eux que depuis une semaine. De la poussière dansait dans les rayons qui filtraient à la fenêtre. Il voulait s'imprégner une dernière fois du lieu et pivota doucement sur lui même pour noter chaque détail. Lorsqu'il eut fait un tour complet, il vit Dudley dans l'encadrement de la porte. De façon surprenante il avait l'air content de le voir.

-Bonjour Cousin !

-Bonjour Big D !

-Tu reviens t'installer avec nous ? Contrairement au ton de la tante Pétunia, on percevait un peu d'espoir dans celui de Dudley.

-Non je venais juste chercher mes dernières affaires.

Harry tira la lourde malle près de la porte. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la latte amovible et récupéra les dernières lettres qu'il n'avait pas pu emporter. Il les avait caché car il ne supportait pas l'idée que son oncle et sa tante puissent les lire au cas où il ne serait pas revenu…

-Il paraît qu'on va agrandir ta chambre, cette cachette pourrait bien t'être pour cacher des choses à la tante Pétunia.

Dudley pouffa.

-C 'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à fouiner un peu partout.

-Au juste, ça n'a pas été trop dur de quitter Privet drive un an ?

Dudley haussa ses épaules massives.

-J'étais à l'internat presque toute l'année, Papa allait au travail tous les jours. Je pense que le pire c'était pour maman, elle détestait la maison où on était. Elle arrêtait pas de se plaindre de la moquette aux murs.

Laisser Pétunia, maniaque de la propreté, un an dans une maison avec de la moquette partout, Harry espérait qu'elle était marron et sentait mauvais. Il avait beau tenter de lui pardonner il n'en était pas un Saint pour autant. Il s'agenouilla et vérifia le contenu de la malle puis y ajouta les lettres. Quand il sortit sa baguette pour la transporter à l'étage inférieur Dudley eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul que Harry, bon prince, fit semblant de ne pas voir. Dudley semblait vouloir demander quelque chose mais avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment le formuler. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche un moment avant de lancer soudainement.

-Le gars qui te poursuivait il est mort non ?

-Oui répondit simplement Harry.

-Et… C'est toi qui l'a tué ?

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut oui avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trompait.

-Non, Je me suis contenté de me défendre. Il s'est en quelque sorte tué tout seul.

Le concept avait l'air un peu trop brumeux pour Dudley alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Locomotor barda prononça Harry guidant la malle devant lui dans le couloir.

-Où tu vas aller maintenant ?

Harry posa la malle et se retourna.

-Je vais aller vivre dans la maison que m'a légué mon parrain, c'est à Londres.

Harry retourna dans son ancienne chambre et chercha de quoi écrire. Il déchira le bas de page d'un des journaux emplissant la poubelle et trouva un vieux stylo. Là il écrit sa nouvelle adresse et avant de le regretter la donna à Dudley.

-Tiens, si tu passes à Londres viens me voir. Je pourrais même t'amener sur le chemin de traverse, une rue sorcière. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop la magie à cause de ce que tes parents te disent… et aussi de Hagrid… et des jumeaux… Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

Dudley avait l'air touché par le geste, Harry se doutait qu'il ne viendrait probablement jamais mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il serra la main de son cousin et descendit avec sa grosse valise. La tante Pétunia était dans la cuisine fixant le frigo comme si elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Harry allait partir puis se dît qu'il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout des choses aujourd'hui. Il s'assied autour de la table, en face de Pétunia.

-Je vais partir mais avant j'aimerais qu'on parle de ma mère et aussi d'un garçon qui vivait près de chez vous, Sévérus Snape.

Pétunia ne marqua pas d'étonnement, elle se leva et leur servit 2 verres de citronnades. Elle reprit enfin place puis commença à parler. Harry ne l'interrompit pas, il n'eut besoin de poser aucune question. Malgré toutes les années où sa tante avait nié être liée à l'univers de la magie elle gardait un souvenir vivace de tous les événements qui y étaient rattachés. Au bout d'une heure Pétunia accrocha la pendule du regard et se contenta de dire.

-Vernon va rentrer maintenant.

Harry comprit, se leva, la remercia, attrapa sa malle par la poignée et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Quand il reparu dans le corridor de Grimmault place Harry se sentait en paix. Kreattur l'accueilli chaleureusement.

-Bonjour maître, quel plaisir que vous soyez venu. Vous comptez rester quelques jours ?

-Non Kreattur, Je suis rentré pour de bon à la maison.

FIN


End file.
